Notas de viaje
by VaipraFallent
Summary: ¿Quién llegaría a pensar que un chico como yo, tranquilo y con dificultad para hacer amigos está involucrado con alguien completamente distinto? Si bien había pensado que este viaje había sido una muy mala idea… En cuanto a mi decisión de tomar esto en cuenta…es fácil, mi mejor amigo… Toda esta locura es gracias al tipo que ronca a mi lado. (lo se pésimo summary)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENESE, todos los derechos son del señor Kurumada, yo solo los hago sufrir un rato xD**

* * *

Nunca creí estar más ilusionado en mi vida.

Veo el paisaje de la autopista y comienzo a pensar en todo lo que me espera a partir de hoy. Aunque básicamente he inspirado estas palabras a acorde con la música que escucho en este momento.

¿Quién llegaría a pensar que un chico como yo, tranquilo, hogareño y con dificultad para hacer amigos está involucrado con alguien completamente distinto? Si bien había pensado que este viaje había sido una muy mala idea…

… ahora lo confirmo al ver al chico rubio de ojos jade que duerme placenteramente en el asiento a mi lado. Aunque sus ronquidos no me quitan el buen humor al tratar de redactar en mi fiel compañera de viaje todos los hermosos paisajes que estos azulados ojos pueden observar. Empezando desde los paisajes rocosos, matizados con grandes toques en arena y verde; con el cielo en tonos azul – grisáceo y las Cumulonimbos surcando como si de caballos salvajes se tratara y ser testigo de cómo los rayos del sol luchan para sobresalir y radiar con luz nuevamente. Todo mientras desciendes lentamente por la montaña más alta para luego ver el infinito desierto que estera paciente a tu llegada.

Creo que hubiera aceptado de estar del lado de la ventanilla para poder apreciar mejor los verdes valles a las faldas del cerro y no tendría la necesidad de estar viendo sobre el hombro de mi querido compañero de viaje.

En cuanto a mi decisión de tomar este viaje en cuenta… es fácil, mi mejor amigo…

Toda esta locura es gracias al tipo que ronca a mi lado.

 _Todo comenzó hace tres meses atrás, cuando regresaba del trabajo medio adolorido por haber empujado un carro lleno de latas, lo primero que note al llegar a la entrada de la casa es que en el buzón había una carta con la dirección de mi casa en la india, cuando en mi vida había recibido una desde que decidí cambiar mi ritmo de vida. Lo que me temí era realmente cierto. La carta confirmaba mis sospechas en cuanto al deceso de algún miembro de la familia… en este caso fueron tres… no daré meas detalles, aun trato de sacar eso de la cabeza._

 _Ese fue el inicio de la racha de mala suerte en mi joven vida._

 _A la casi edad de veintitrés años tuve una racha de infortunios catastróficamente significativa, primero llego esa dichosa carta, dos semanas después me despiden del trabajo sin justificación aparente, en las siguientes tres semanas los que habían sobrevivido al accidente al fin dieron su brazo a torcer y decidieron dar marcha para siempre, cuatro semanas después mi pareja me engaña en mis narices, no conformes con eso, mi fiel mascota muere atropellado y para finalizar con broche de oro… me quede completamente solo, ni un supuesto amigo para ayudarme a confrontar con todo lo que ocurrió. Bueno o eso creí._

 _Era la mañana de un típico lunes, tenía que ingeniármelas para poder llegar a tiempo a la primer hora de filosofía, mientras que en mi mente trataba de lidiar con algún plan maniaco para poder poner fin a mi racha de mala suerte (no es que sea supersticioso pero las circunstancias así lo meritaron)._

 _Caminaba distraídamente por la explanada del campus, no puse atención en el camino hasta que me estampe de lleno con lo que creí que era un poste de luz y caí sin remedio sobre mis rodillas._

\- _¿estás bien? – esa voz me pareció familiar por algún motivo_

 _Cuando levante la mirada, frente a mi estaba un chico de piel morena, cabellos dorados, ojos como si fueran relucientes jades y una sonrisa de diamantes que era inconfundible…_

\- _¿Shaka? – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¿realmente eres tú? Han pasado más de ocho años desde que nos vimos la última vez…_

\- _¿Aiolia? ¿eres tú? – me sorprendí de verle, hace tanto tiempo para ser honestos años en los que no había sabido nada de él, desde que se mudó con su hermano mayor Aiolos a alguna parte de creta – cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces…_

 _No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios, el chico de piel morena me da una mano para ponerme de pie, observe el reloj de mi móvil y me resigne a dar por perdida esta clase. Regrese mi mirada a Aiolia, no podía dejar de contemplar lo mucho que cambio en todo este tiempo._

\- _¿tienes alguna clase libre? – pregunto sereno_

\- _En este momento… tengo tiempo de sobra – le regrese la sonrisa_

\- _Que bien, vamos a la cafetería tengo mucho que contarte amigo – su rostro mostraba la confianza con la que lo recuerdo, orgulloso y siempre de buen humor, me paso un brazo por el hombro y comenzamos a caminar._

 _Pasaron tres semanas más, ahora que el me confirmo que regreso a Atenas para terminar su carrera en la universidad me siento más tranquilo de saber que alguien es repelente a la mala suerte que tuve las semanas pasadas; me contó que él y su hermano decidieron regresar a la universidad en Atenas porque en creta no había completas las carreras de ambos. Aiolos está estudiando la maestría en Derecho y Aiolia estudia Comunicaciones._

 _Una noche, estaba en casa de Aiolia, estudiábamos para uno de los exámenes, entre pláticas y bromas salió el tema._

\- _Y si nos vamos de trotamundos por un tiempo – La propuesta me tomo por sorpresa – lo que digo es que deberíamos de tomarnos un tiempo, descansar de nuestros deberes, conocer el mundo, adentrarnos a la aventura, anda Shaka, eso sería maravilloso…_

\- _Suena bien, ¿pero cómo sobreviviremos?_

\- _Eso es fácil, tengo ahorros de hace más de seis años, y me imagino que tú también, luego podríamos trabajar en los lugares a donde lleguemos y así mantenernos, será una gran aventura…._

Realmente aun no creo que me convenciera de tirar todo al demonio y comenzar con esta locura. Lo único que tengo que agregar es que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.

* * *

* Serie de _historias Cortas_ de Shaka y Aiolia, posteriormente con forme avance la historia se unirán mas personajes... dejen en los comentarios a quien les gustaría que se encontraran en el siguiente capitulo, eso me ayudaría mucho.

**Digamos que tenia que escribir esto, se me ocurrió cuando salí de viaje la semana pasada, espero que esa de su agrado... en cuanto a las otras historias... aun sigo tratando de des bloquearme...


	2. Chapter 2: Santorini

**NOTA: SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE, SON DE LA PROPIEDAD DEL SEÑOR KURUMADA... SOLO LOS HAGO SUFRIR :)**

* * *

La noche es realmente pintoresca.

Con una hermosa y gran luna llena que ilumina y las luces que adornan la costa, eso mis amigos es una de las tantas razones de las que tenemos para estar en esta hermosa isla al sureste de Grecia.

Desde hace tres días que llegamos a Santorini, en esta ocasión mi buen amigo Aiolia decidió que viniéramos, la razón es simple…

… las hermosas vistas y no solo hablo de la isla en sí, más bien es por la vista femenina que adorna la pequeña ciudad…

Desde que llegamos, mi felino amigo no deja de seguir con la mirada a cuanta lugareña y de coquetear con alguna que otra turista, siempre usando su arma secreta… "su sonrisa radiante" o según es lo que asegura. De ves e cuando me pide que deje mis asuntos que le acompañe a la zona turística para "deleitar la pupila".

\- _Anda Shaka, no seas aguafiestas y vamos… -_ dijo en cuanto el barco atraco en el muelle

\- _Aiolia, tenemos que buscar donde hospedarnos en nuestra estadía –_ digo de forma razonable, pero este hombre no entiende de razones – _no pienso pasar nuestra primera noche en alguna banqueta por no reservar una habitación._

\- _No seas agua fiestas vamos amigo, además –_ su discurso fue interrumpido por un fuerte rugido proveniente de su estómago – _ni se te curra decir alguna cosa..._

\- _Ven te invito un plato de moussaka* -_ ante esa petición, Aiolia no pudo resistirse. Si algo e aprendido de él es que es un libidinoso (no tanto como otro griego cuyo nombre omitiré) y que ama la comida típica.

\- _¿Y podemos pedir también dolmades*?_ – su cara de niño bien portado lo decía todo – _y quizá pidamos algún vino de la región para acompañar…_

\- _Como quieras, ya sabes que yo soy vegetariano, así que encontraremos algo para poder comer los dos_ – sentencio finalmente.

Cuando satisfacemos nuestras necesidades, nos pusimos de acuerdo para lograr buscar un lugar para pasar nuestra estadía de una semana en la isla. Caminamos tranquilamente, mientras observamos los diferentes restaurantes, lugares de encuentros sociales (también llamados antros) y diversos hoteles, dimos con el correcto. El Akis Hotel* nos pareció razonable para el tiempo que estaremos. Cuando nos registramos y nos dieron la llave de la habitación, mi compañero entro disparado y comenzó a reclamar la cama que ocuparía.

\- _Me quedo con la de la derecha_ – dijo sonriente

\- _Por mí no hay problema, siempre y cuando dejes dormir (o por lo menos dame unas orejeras)_

\- _¿dijiste algo?_

\- _Nada hombre, ahora acomoda todo, luego vamos de paseo…_

Pero nunca pensé que llegaría a ese lugar…

 _Al gato su desarrollado (y eso que me tomo de buenas) se le ocurre que fuéramos a uno de esos bares en la ciudad, llegamos y apenas si podemos caminar con la cantidad de gente que esta aglomerada, sinceramente nunca supe si fueron solo mujeres las que me agarraron el trasero en más de una ocasión (y no quiero pensar en el asunto). Para ser realistas, parecían animales en celo, en más de una ocasión me toco observar cómo se agasajaban de forma lujuriosa sin importarles que los demás estuvieran viendo._

\- _Vamos, cambia esa cara – dijo Aiolia._

\- _Creo que subiré a la terraza, necesito aire – dije pero creo que apenas me escucho por la ensordecedora música – estaré arriba_

\- _¿Qué? – dijo sin entender_

\- _¡Que estaré arriba!_

\- _¿Qué? ¡No te entiendo! ¡habla más fuerte Shaka!_

\- _¡Qué voy a ir a la terraza!_

 _Cansado de no poderme dar a entender, subí las escalinatas de madera, me aferre al barandal y logre salir a donde me pudiera dar el aire. No tenemos ni media hora y el potente ruido, junto con el parpadeo de las luces y los tonos neón que sobresalían, logró ponerme algo mareado y de mal humor. Es por esas circunstancias que siempre trato de evitar estos lugares a toda costa. Logre dejar atrás el claustrofóbico lugar y a Aiolia también. Lo último que pude observar fue que no dudo en encontrar compañera de copas (o de una noche), yo mientras trato de adaptarme a esta nueva situación._

\- _¿no soportas los ruidos fuertes? –_ alguien logro sacarme de mi mente

\- _¿disculpa?_ – gire lentamente a mi lado derecho, al voltear logre ver una figura esbelta que se colocaba de espalda al barandal y me miraba fijamente con sus claras pupilas. - _¿se te ofrece algo? –_ si, después de lo que ocurrió con Ana, no soy muy confiado en el sexo opuesto.

\- _No al igual que tú me duele la cabeza, además de que haya dentro no se puede fumar ni un cigarrillo a gusto –_ dijo la chica, cuya mirada se clavaba en la mía cada vez, tratando de encontrar algo que le dé una pista de quien soy – _tienes unos bonitos ojos azules_

\- _… –_ decir que me quede callado al ver tal belleza frente a mí, sería poco…

 _Era realmente hermosa, sus ojos eran de un raro y exótico color olivo, sus cabellos eran tan rubios que casi son transparentes, un radiante color durazno en sus mejillas y la total apariencia de un ángel caído del cielo. Vestía con ropa tradicional de la zona, un vestido color marfil que le quedaba holgado, unas sandalias de cordón cruzado y de su cuello colgaba un pequeño dije en forma de hoja de vid._

 _De una pequeña bolsa oculta en el vestido saca una cajita rosada y un encendedor color negro, agacho un poco la mirada y observa detenidamente el contenido de dicha caja, con un movimiento delicado y ágil toma un cigarrillo, lo coloca en sus carnosos y descoloridos labios, inhala un poco, y al soltarlo vuelve a abrir la boca._

\- _Te durara más una foto hombre –_ dice con gracia y luego se gira sobre sus hombros para ver el hermoso paisaje - _aun me parece que estoy en un cuento de hadas caca que veo el firmamento._

\- _En algo tienes razón –_ trato de que ese sonroje desaparezca

\- _¿en qué?_ – pregunto ella sonriente

\- _En que esto es un cuento de hadas –_ digo mientras que giro mi cabeza lentamente para verla de nuevo – _me llamo…_

\- _¡Hey Shaka! Conque aquí estabas hombre… te estuve buscando por todo el establecimiento…_

 _Cuando estaba a punto de decirle mi nombre, aparece el chico de dorada cabellera en compañía de una joven de castaños cabellos y ojos celestes, ambos ebrios y sonrientes, la joven que lo acompañaba se soltó del abrazo de Aiolia y camino casi tambaleante al lado de su amiga._

\- _Te dije que no bebieras tanto Monic, ahora vámonos al hotel, no puedo dejarte en estas condiciones – dice la misteriosa rubia con la que me encontraba – adiós Aiolia y Shaka… luego nos veremos…_

\- _¿Cómo si no conozco tu nombre? – digo sereno_

\- _Pero esta isla al igual que el mundo es muy pequeño… ya nos hemos de encontrar en alguna otra ocasión y quizá pueda decirte como me llamo…_

* * *

GLOSARIO:

 **Santorini:** es un pequeño archipiélago circular formado por islas volcánicas, localizado en el sur del mar Egeo, unos 200 km al sureste del territorio continental griego. Forma el grupo de islas más meridional de las Cícladas, con un área aproximada de unos 73 km² y una población de 13.402 habitantes en 2001.

Dolmades: Hojas de parra rellenas de carne de cordero, arroz o verduras, condimentado con especias y piñones. Este plato proviene del turco «dolma» (envuelto)

Moussaka. Pastel de forma rectangular que alterna capas de carne picada y berenjenas, gratinado con queso. Se considera que la «moussaka» es el antecedente de la «lasagna» italiana.

* * *

Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y esperen pronto el siguiente...

y gracias a **ANGELY,** en cuanto a Aiolos, aparecerá en algunos capítulos, aun estoy indecisa pero si sale :)


	3. Chapter 3: Santorini PARTE 2

**_NOTA... SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE... SIMPLEMENTE HAGO ESTO POR AMOR AL ARTE Y TAMBIÉN PARA PROVOCAR TRAUMAS PSICOLÓGICOS A LOS PERSONAJES... POR SU ATENCIÓN GRACIAS._**

* * *

…Esa noche tuve que llevarme a Aiolia casi a rastras por lo ebrio que se puso…

Nuestra estadía en Santorini estaba por terminar, de hecho creo que nos pasamos más tiempo de lo esperado, así que este día teníamos que pasarla de lo mejor.

 _La mañana era tranquila, como todo el tiempo, es casi imposible escuchar el sonido del mar rugiendo cada que llega a las orillas de las playas. El ambiente se respiraba agradable y con la certeza de que habría buen tiempo para ir a tomar el sol en la playa, aun tratábamos de decidirnos por cual ir._

 _Aiolia recién salía del baño cuando me encontró en mi cama en posición de loto y con el cuaderno entre las piernas; estaba leyendo detenidamente lo que escribí del primer día en que llegamos hace casi dos semanas. Repasaba lentamente la descripción de aquella rubia de ojos olivo._

\- _¿Qué lees? – pregunta insolente al quitarme el cuaderno de mis manos_

\- _Regresa eso Aiolia, no es asunto tuyo – tengo que limitarme a no molestarme con este torpe – por favor no leas eso, no es de tu incumbencia_

 _Shaka, viejo amigo; deja de decir eso, te conozco desde el jardín de niños y jamás me habías dicho que eres escritor… ¡me siento indignado hombre! - dice burlesco a mi petición y comenzó a leer en voz alta – "…Era realmente hermosa, sus ojos eran de un raro y exótico color olivo, sus cabellos eran tan rubios que casi son transparentes, un radiante color durazno en sus mejillas y la total apariencia de un ángel caído del cielo. Vestía con ropa tradicional de la zona, un vestido color marfil que le quedaba holgado, unas sandalias de cordón cruzado y de su cuello colgaba un pequeño dije en forma de hoja de vid…" vaya Shaka, sí que eres todo un poeta…_

\- _Dame eso – dije cuando por fin me puse de pie y le arrebate el libro de las manos – ya te dije que eso no es asunto tuyo Aiolia… ¿Por qué mejor no le hablas a tu hermano? Seguramente estará preocupado por que no te has reportado en toda la mañana – sonreí cuando le dije eso_

\- _Ya le marque hace rato, no te preocupes por eso porque ya lo tengo bajo control._

 _El de ojos jade toma otra toalla y comienza a secarse el cabello, desde que empezamos el viaje se lo ha dejado crecer un poco, ahora le sobrepasa la altura de las orejas y no conforme con eso, se ha hecho un pirsin en el labio inferior solo para fastidiar a su hermano mayor Aiolos._

\- _Entonces ¿Dónde quieres que vallamos? – me pregunta._

\- _Mejor termina de vestirte, no quiero que alguna mucama entre y te vea en esas condiciones, ve tú a saber lo que dirían de eso…_

\- _Solo que soy deseable – el muy desvergonzado me guiñe un ojo – no te pongas rojo hombre, además por lo que leo bateas del lado correcto – se acerca teatralmente (y con una exageración casi nata) – o es que esa chica que te ha cautivado no es mucho para ti…._

 _Vamos a Paradise Beach, dice que en esta época del año la vista es estupenda…_

\- _Deja de ser tan lujurioso Aiolia – aunque no lo admita siempre sonrió con este idiota a mi lado – ahora mejor comencemos a tomar las cosas que llevaremos y vallamos al lugar donde rentan autos._

 _… Y ahora entiendo porque le llaman playa paraíso…_

 _El agua es mucho más transparente que en el resto de la isla; desde los colores más turquesas hasta una impecable transparencia que deja ver pequeños pececillos de colores tan vivos, la arena era de un color tan claro que parecía azúcar refinada y el ambiente simplemente era perfecto…_

 _Sin mencionar a las hermosuras que miramos en esos trajes de baño… (Aiolia estuvo aquí)_

 _[Puedes dejar de tomar mis cosas ¡hombre!... regresando]_

\- _¡Diablos! Debimos de llegar más temprano – dice Aiolia cuando logramos ver la inmensidad de turistas reunidos – ¿abra alguna cosa en especial?_

\- _Yo te trate de despertar desde la cinco de la mañana, sabiendo que esto ocurriría, pero como en los últimos días te fuiste de jarra – le digo en tono sereno – así que no te quejes como niño pequeño, ¿no se supone que tienes 21?_

\- _Tú lo dijiste amigo… ¡se supone! – resignado a que estaremos apretados por no salir temprano toma unas cosas – bueno entonces busquemos algún lugar disponible para dos…_

\- _¡si tú lo dices! – digo rodando los ojos_

 _Después de todo encontramos dos sillas para dejar las cosas mientras nos dignamos a entrar a la bahía (sin mencionar que tuve que traer a Aiolia a rastras por estar sentado en la barra de la cantina al aire libre), mi simpático compañero se resignó a apostar en mi contra, quería que ambos estuviéramos en la "banana" que había rentado hace un momento…_

\- _No, no y yo… simplemente me niego a subir en eso – trato de dejar claro_

\- _Anda Shaka, no seas aguafiestas, mira que si Milo o el hermano de Saga estuvieran aquí, ya te hubieran subido a la fuerza…_

\- _Pero no lo están, ni siquiera hemos sabido que ha sido de él desde que se marchó de Atenas al terminar la primaria – y luego me arrepentí de lo dicho… ¡por buda! Sí que es sensible…._

\- _Lo sé, de hecho no he sabido nada de ninguno después de esos días…_

 _Al ver los ojos de cachorro que puso en ese momento, tuve que respirar resignado y aceptar su invitación (aunque solo quería está bronceándome un poco y nada mas)._

\- _De acuerdo Aiolia – suspiro de resignación – subámonos a la "banana"… ¡pero solo una vez!_

 _No supe que tan rápido me jalo del brazo; en cuento deje mi libreta en esa silla de playa, me sentó en esa cosa infernal y cuando ya era demasiado tarde ambos estábamos trepados en medio del mar, siendo rodeados por un par de locas en motos acuáticas, eso a mi querido amigo le causo una gracia. Si sin dudas y conociendo como es, comenzó a coquetear con una de las chicas, cuando de repente…_

\- _¿Qué demonios les pasa? Par de locas…_

\- _pudieron habernos matado_

 _Pero para nuestra sorpresa, ambas mujeres reían cual ángeles del cielo (si es que hay uno), una era una pelirroja de castaños ojos, piel morena y una sonrisa angelical (que no dudo en enloquecer a Aiolia) y su amiga era una castaña de ojos verdes, cabello por mas rebelde, ambas sonreían de manera divertida que termino por convencer al casanovas que tengo a un lado, pero no a mí._

\- _Marin, Shaina ¿ahora que hacen?..._

\- _Nonic, solo nos divertíamos un poco… dijo la pelirroja mientras le sonreía más a mi compañero_

 _Comenzamos a nadar y cuando llegamos a la orilla, comenzó a caminar cabizbajo por el repentino chapuzón que me di. Aiolia seguía siendo el centro de atención, pues resulta que la tal Monic, es la mujer con la que salío en el bar la misma noche de nuestra llegada…_

\- _¿puedo sentarme? – y como si buda hubiera escuchado mis plegarias, la voz de un hermoso Ángel llego a mis oídos_

\- _Claro, eres libre de hacerlo – dije tratando de retener un suspiro_

\- _Te dije que el mundo es muy pequeño… Shaka – oírla pronunciar mi nombre me puso algo…_

\- _Tímido – dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos_

\- _¿dijiste algo?_

\- _Dije que eres un poco tímido – contesto ella a la vez que prendía un cigarrillo, bueno no tiene que ser perfecta – la otra noche me la pase bien en la terraza._

\- _Igual yo. – y sus ojos me hipnotizaron nuevamente - ¿estás de paso? – estúpido, pero ella se rio y de forma linda contesto_

\- _No. Bueno… si… es complicado_

\- _¿complicado?_

\- _Si, bueno… mi padre es soldado así que vivimos en cualquier parte, por su grado, no duramos más de dos meses en ninguna parte, hasta creo conocer Grecia de pies a cabeza – dijo sonriendo - ¿y tú?_

\- _Yo, bueno… ¿quieres ir a caminar? – dije completamente rojo_

\- _¿y tus cosas?_

\- _Aiolia se puede quedar, a parte solo daremos un pequeño paseo por la orilla de la playa…_

\- _Entonces vamos…_

 _Simplemente tengo que decir que fue la mejor noche de mi vida…_

 _Después de regresar de esa caminata, invitamos a las chicas a cenar, tres de ellas, en especial la pelirroja tuvieron buena química con el gato (es nuestro chiste local), la belleza de ojos olivo estuvo a mi lado todo el rato, ahora sé que es estudiante de cinematografía, se muda constantemente por causas de fuerza mayor, tiene 20 años y la tal Shaina es su hermana mayor…._

 _PERO SE TE OLVIDO ALGO QUE PREGUNTARLE…_

 _AIOLIA DEJA DE RAYAR MI CUADERNO… ¿Y EN TODO CASO QUE SEGÚN TU?_

 _PUES SU NOMBRE …_

* * *

 _FINALMENTE EL TERCER CAPITULO..._

 _Antes que nada, tengo que agradecer a todos aquellos que ha visitado estas locuras, y por fin pude subir el tercer capitulo de esta desquisiante historia. lo que si es que shaka nos salio todo un donjuan jajaj, pero ya en serio. me estoy divirtiendo mucho al subir esta historia._

 _nota 2. ¿podra Aiolia dejar de meterce en los asuntos de Shaka? (y no solo me refiero al cuaderno xP)_

 _nota 3. ¿quien sera la misteriosa chica de qien esta enamorado Shaka?_

 _nota 4. ¿Recordara en algun momento de la existencia preguntar el nombre de su "supuesto angel"?..._

 _nota 5. ¿alguien podria pasarme un vaso de leche?, estas galletas de vainilla con crema de mani y nutella me estan empalagando :)_

 _BESOS..._


	4. Chapter 4: Llegando a Milos, parte 1

_SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE..._

* * *

 _Después_ _de todo lo sucedido, ahora nos encontramos embarcados y de camino a nuestro siguiente destino, afortunadamente nos encontramos aun completos, bueno creo que exagere un poco, en todo caso tengo que decir que Aiolia no ha dejado el camarote en todo este tiempo._

\- _De a verme dicho que te mareas con facilidad, hubiéramos tomado un vuelo a Milos - digo mientras le acerco un vaso con solución de sal de uvas_

\- _Si te lo hubiera dicho no dejarías de burlarte - me dijo mientras su rostro esta morado_

\- _descuida que yo no soy como Kanon o Milo, de estar alguno de ellos ya estarías con el_ _psicólogo_

 _Por lo menos evoso una sonrisa. Resulta que como buen gato que es, no ha dejado de tener nauseas desde que abordamos hace dos días y eso contando del buen tiempo que ha habido._

\- _Cuando mi hermano me vea en estas condiciones, no dejare de ser su burla - dijo serio_

\- _Ni que el mundo se fuera a acabar - camine dos pasos y me senté a un lado de el - a demás... Olvídalo, tienes razón tu hermano sufre del síndrome del nido vació._

 _Aiolos es el único hermano que tiene, es mas alto, su cabello es castaño y no rubio como el de Aiolia, lo único que comparten es la complecion musculosa y los ojos jade, fuera de eso..._

 _Poco después de que abordáramos el crucero, recibimos una llamada de el confirmando la reunión que llevaríamos a cabo en el puerto de Milos, también menciono que irían los gemelos Saga y Kanon, con este ultimo me he de llevar mejor._

 _Con referente a la mención de Milo... He aquí la realidad..._

 _Hace ocho años más o menos, éramos un grupo de amigos algo disparejo, nuestros padres se conocen desde hace años, por lo cual siempre había reuniones en la casa donde Milo vivía._

 _En ese entonces eramos trece; Mu y Yo eramos los mas calmos del grupo, luego estaba Aiolia, Milo, Camus y Aldebaran, eramos inseparables los seis por ser los más pequeños, luego estaba el grupo de Aiolos, Saga, Kanon, Drake, Shura y Ariel (mejor conocido como afrodite). A pesar de las diferencias de años, nos llevábamos de maravilla, claro hasta que los mayores se graduaron de la secundaria y nosotros de la primaria y cada quien por su rumbo._

 _Cuando eso ocurrió, mi padre quiso que regresáramos a la India, en donde pase los últimos seis años de mi vida hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y regrese a Grecia._

\- _Shaka, ¿has visto mis amígdalas por aquí? - la repentina queja de mi amigo me distrajo de mis pensamientos_

\- _Creo que las mire salir corriendo a la zona de la alberca..._

\- _que gracioso, porque yo estaba a punto de salir para aya..._

 _Soltó_ _su típica sonrisa y posteriormente se puso de pie, tomo una toalla y el bloqueador y después salio de la habitación. Yo por mi parte me quede en el camarote, meditando un poco antes de decidir que hacer con mi tiempo._

 _Durante el resto del viaje todo parece que fue de maravilla, claro hasta que la noche antes de tocar puerto, al inteligente de mi compañero se le ocurre atragantarse con casi todo lo que había en el bufete de despedida…_

\- _¿eres idiota o qué? – sostenía la toalla en las manos, mientras esperaba que Aiolia saliera del baño – te acabas de recuperar de esas náuseas y ahora te atragantas con casi toda la cocina…_

\- _No me ayu… - no pudo terminar porque de nueva cuenta tenia las mejillas infladas y llevaba su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz mientras… ya se imaginan…_

\- _Seguro que no quieres que llame a uno de los médicos que hay a bordo – le pregunto desde mi posición._

\- _No, ya me siento mejor…_

 _Creo que esa fue una larga noche…_

 _Al llegar al puerto, nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que ya nos esperaban Aiolos y los gemelos, todos con grandes sonrisas mientras nosotros bajábamos (o por lo menos lo que quedo de Aiolia) del barco._

 _Durante nuestro recorrido por el puerto, Kanon no evito la oportunidad de molestar al pequeño Aiolia, jugándole bromas y contando situaciones vergonzosas que pudiese vivir gracias a sus mareos._

 _Ignorando el comportamiento del gemelo menor, dirigí toda mi atención a Saga y Aiolos, discutían por saber dónde sería el mejor lugar para hospedarnos. Surgieron muchas ideas, cada quien ponía el nombre del hotel al que le gustaría llegar, pero antes llegamos al acuerdo de que deberíamos comer algo antes que nada, sin más llegamos a un tranquilo restaurante y pedimos la carta._

 _Durante nuestra espera, debatíamos aun por saber en dónde nos quedaríamos, pues ahora somos cinco y no sabemos si hay habitaciones triples…_


End file.
